<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wash The Spider Out by inkinmyheartandonthepage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401117">Wash The Spider Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage'>inkinmyheartandonthepage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Pepper Potts, Bully Flash Thompson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Mentioned May Parker - Freeform, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Sensory Overload, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark gives good hugs, Uncle Happy Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter forgot to charge his phone leading to him drenched and having a sensory overload.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>S.T.I.L.L. a707, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wash The Spider Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! </p><p>Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! you are all amazing readers! Thank you to everyone who also submitted prompts! I have so many now and I'm slowly working my way through them :) </p><p>This prompt is from RitzCrackers27 on A03 - Maybe something like Tony was supposed to pic up Peter from school, but he forgot, and Flash is really mean about it? Then Peter walks in the rain without a jacket, and Happy finds him halfway to the compound, and picks him up. In the end Tony wants to make it up to Peter and he does something ____(idk what)_____. Cue IronDad moments?</p><p>I hope you enjoy and apologize for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Penis, I don’t see anyone that looks like Tony Stark here,” Flash sneered behind Peter’s back. “Looks like you are a liar after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if any of us believed that you know Tony Stark,” Flash scoffed, purposely shoulder checking Peter as he passed. He turned on the stairs to sneer up at Peter, a flash of triumphant glinting in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had been ecstatic to tell Ned that he would be spending the weekend with Tony Stark at the Compound to go over some upgrades for his suit. The moment he had seen Ned at school he had gushed to him. Ned of course had been equally excited and gushed about all the cool things that Peter would get to do and begged Peter to tell him everything on Monday morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately Flash had overheard that Peter was heading to the Compound after school with Tony and had spent the whole day teasing and sneering comments towards Peter whenever he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ignore him,” Ned kept saying and Peter tried really hard too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash’s words continued to grate on Peter throughout the day, giving the boy a headache as he did his best to ignore them (super hearing made it hard though). He had nothing to prove to Flash, he knew that, but sometimes he wished that he could just rub it in Flash's face. He wished he could do it right now, but he couldn’t see the familiar car that Happy drove and he kept his head bowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a loser, Penis,” Flash snorted. “Wait until everybody hears about this tomorrow. You actually know Tony Stark?! What a joke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go home, Flash,” Peter gritted out, starting down the stairs, trying to brush past Flash but the other boy grabbed his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe your parents or Uncle will be waiting for you,” Flash grinned nastily. “Oh wait, they can't, can they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter swayed where Flash shoved him one last time, his heart clenching in his chest. He stared at Flash, mind roaring above the noise of the students flooding past them, eager to get home and as far away from the school grounds as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash must have seen something on Peter’s face, realising that he had gone too far because he took a step back and said, “Later Loser.” And then he was spinning on his heel and retreating with the rest of the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was jostled by a running student and he felt as if the air had been sucked out of his chest. He wiped his face, releasing that tears were flowing down his cheeks and he sniffed. Ducking his head once again, Peter hurried down the steps with the rest of the students and slipped away from them as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter kept his head low as he walked quickly, eager to put as much distance between him and FLash as he could. It wasn’t often that Flash stooped so low but today he was fine form, knowing just how to push Peter’s buttons. He hated that he could let Flash get under his skin like that and he sniffed as more tears ran down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone, hoping to call Happy and find out what was going on and groaned when he saw that the battery was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid phone</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter thought bitterly, sliding the phone back into his pocket. Ever since a patrol that had ended up with Peter slamming into a brick wall and his phone taking most of the damage, it hadn’t been holding battery charge for as long. The screen was also cracked to hell, making it hard to read any text messages that came through. It would have to do though because Peter couldn’t afford another one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter ducked into the nearest alleyway, hiding himself behind a dumpster as he took a moment to think. He couldn’t go home. He already had his bags with him since May had already left for her conference for the weekend while Peter was at school. While Peter was capable of taking care of himself while May was gone (he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fifteen!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) she had felt more comfortable if he had some supervision. A quick call to Tony Stark and the weekend at the Compound had been put into place.  He had his suit with him….maybe he could just swing to the compound? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the suit was broken, which was one of the things that Peter and Mr. Stark would be working on over the weekend. Ever since the Vulture incident, Peter had been trying to prove to Mr. Stark that he would one day be worthy of being an Avenger. He was trying to be more responsible and swinging around in a broken suit when Mr. Stark told him not too would be a very bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Peter started walking from the alleyway towards the subway. By the time he got on a train, the headache he had been nursing all day was now a steady throbbing and there was sharp pain in the corner of his right eye. Being on the train didn’t help and by the time Peter got off at the last stop, he was nauseous and at the beginnings of a sensory overload. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered as he stepped out of the train station and started walking towards the Compound. He hadn’t noticed as he tried to focus on his breathing rather than the rising bile in his throat that the sky had darkened. Black ominous clouds threatened to drench Peter in seconds and he whimpered. He didn’t have any money to afford a taxi to the Compound and knew that he would have to walk the rest of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoving his hands under his armpits, Peter ducked his head and started walking. Like Peter predicted, the skies opened not long after Peter started walking and he let out a whimper when he was drenched in seconds. He shivered violently, teeth chattering as he tried to hold onto any warmth. Ever since the spider bite Peter had trouble keeping warm. Each drop of rain felt like a sharp needle piercing his over sensitive skin and Peter cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter lost track of how long he walked, his body getting sluggish with each step. He was so tired that he almost didn’t see the car pulling up beside him. When he did, he flinched backwards, stumbling and tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground with a wet splat. He moaned, body shivering violently as his cheek pressed against the mud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter? Kid? Oh, shit. Come on kid,” said a familiar voice but Peter couldn’t figure out who it was because the voice was too loud in his head and he moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, in the car,” strong hands were pulling him up and Peter was too weak to bat them away. He just wanted everything to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulled to his feet and then shoved inside, the rain no longer beating down on his face and skin. The sound of a door shutting was like a gunshot to Peter and he cried out, pressing his hands over his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter cried out, curling up as tightly as he could but everything was too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tony I found him. No, he’s soaked and he’s in pain. I don’t know. I’m coming now. Meet us out the front.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were too rapid for Peter and it was all too much. His eyes rolled back inside his head and passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter woke up he was comfortably warm and weighted down in something soft and heavy. He basked in the warmth, his body relaxed. His body was rising and falling steadily and while he wasn’t sure why it was oddly comforting. There was a familiar whirring noise that Peter picked up and a steady heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something soft but firm pressed against his forehead and cheek but Peter was too tired to flich away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He feels a lot warmer,” a soft, female voice spoke. It was familiar and Peter wracked his tired brain for an answer. May? No she was away. Maybe Pepper?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Peter felt the vibrations of the next voice and he instantly recognised it as Tony. “We can rule out frostbite then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will need to eat something soon,” Pepper said, her soft hands pushing back his curls. “The soup is ready. Think you can wake him up this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and maybe the kid can tell me where the release button is on him,” Tony huffed and Peter felt the vibrations of his laughter but a strong hand ran up and down the length of his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’don’t have a button,” Peter slurred and wiggled closer into the warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, you burrow any closer and you’re going to fuse to my side,” Tony's voice was light and teasing, making Peter hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’warm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, honey, are you awake?” Pepper asked, fingers brushing through his curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter forced his eyes to open. He blinked at the sudden brightness and waited for the haze of sleep to fade away. It took a moment to make sense of what he was looking at and he felt his cheeks flush hot. He was tucked into Tony’s side, cheek resting right next to his arc reactor and his arms wrapped around the man’s waist, his sticky powers making sure he couldn’t escape. He was wrapped in multiple blankets and it looked like they were in a living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Pepper’s face came into view, her smile soft and patient. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned and thought about it. He remembered his head pulsing with pain but that was gone now, just leaving him tired. His nose felt a little stuffy and he hoped it wasn’t dripping onto Tony’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’okay,” Peter answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what happened?” Tony asked, palm running up and down his spine again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter furrowed his eyes. “I had a headache. I - oh man, sensory overload sucks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled again. “You’re telling me. You scared the crap out of Happy you know. And me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pushed himself up, the blankets slightly falling away as he stared at Tony. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy went to pick you up from school but he changed the pickup point. He sent you a message but you didn’t answer him,” Tony said, shifting so he could draw the blankets back up and over Peter’s shoulders. “He went to check but you weren’t there so he figured maybe you started taking the train. By the time he caught up to you, you were drenched, nearly hypothermic and in so much pain you passed out. He thought….well, let’s just say you aged us all a good ten years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Peter winced. “I’m sorry. My phone died.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw your phone. I’m getting you a new one before you leave here,” Tony said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made you some soup,” Pepper said as Peter spluttered out his protests. “Come on sweetie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the help of Tony and Pepper, Peter was led to the table, still wrapped in a mountain of blankets. When he tried to shrug them off, Tony gave him a stern look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They stay on until I know you aren’t going to turn into a popsicle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper placed a hot bowl of soup in front of Peter who ate it eagerly. He hummed happily at the taste and when the bowl was empty, she refilled it and Peter ate that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Peter grinned at her when she took the bowl away. “That was amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome,” Pepper smiled at him. “Glad to see you up and lucid this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned, looking to Tony for an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You woke up a couple of times and made zero sense. You also used that opportunity to stick yourself to me,” Tony grinned wickedly as Peter’s cheeks flushed hot. “Those are some powers you got there buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Peter winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need,” Tony waved Peter’s apologises away. “Just glad we could get you warmed up, Underoos. Do you know what caused you to go into sensory overload?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter drew the blankets around his shoulders tighter, looking anywhere but Tony or Pepper. The soup had cleared Peter’s mind and the day had come flooding back to him, along with the reason he went into sensory overload in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete?” Tony encouraged and Peter heard Pepper’s heel click as she moved to give them some privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It was just a long day,” Peter mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that Tony didn’t believe him but his mentor let him lie. “Okay. If you say so. You know you can talk to me, right? About anything. Not just Spider-Man stuff but Peter stuff too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looked up and felt tears burning in his eyes as he looked at Tony’s open and sincere expression. It wasn’t one that many people got to see and it made Peter’s heart swell. The expression turned to one of panic when a tear slipped down Peter’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Peter hastily wiped it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stood from his chair and came over to Peter, Helping him to his feet, he directed Peter back towards the couch and settled him down before sitting next to him and drawing Peter close again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flash was just being a dick,” Peter sniffed. “All day. It gave me a headache. That’s what caused the sensory attack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony gently carded his hands through Peter’s curls and Peter let out a small sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want Ironman to pay him a visit?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hid his grin in Tony’s chest. “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to answer right now Underoos,” Tony gave him a gentle nudge. “You have all weekend to think about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will do no such thing,” Pepper huffed, joining Tony and Peter on the couch, curling up on Peter’s other side. “It will be me in the Rescue suit that I’m not supposed to know Tony has been building.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony spluttered out a denial that had Peter cackling and Pepper smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter snuggled between the two, watching the two of them playfully picker above him. His bad day seemed so far away now and he closed his eyes, sinking into the warmth and safety the two gave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>